


Behind the Bennets

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [2]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Teasing, podcast format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: The Bennet sisters record the teaser for their new podcast project, Behind the Bennets.  It goes about as well as could be expected.
Relationships: Jane Bennet & Lizzie Bennet & Lydia Bennet
Series: Promptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Kudos: 10





	Behind the Bennets

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Promptober is, perhaps, stretching the spirit of the challenge a bit since this is a prompt from a prior project that I never finished. Since it's been renting space in my brain for a while now, I figured it was time to polish it up a bit and get it out into the world.

Lizzie: Welcome, listeners, to a sneak-peek at our first ever episode of Behind the Bennets, the podcast spinoff to the Lizzie and Lydia Bennet Diaries of years past.

Lydia: I still think we should have named it Sister, Sister. I don't think a trademark works like that.

Lizzie: And we don't know that it doesn't, so-

Jane: So, we decided not to risk it. Hence Behind the Bennets.

Lydia: Hmmph!

Jane: Lydia, we talked about this. I want us all to be happy while not breaking the law.

Lydia: Fiiiiine.

Lizzie: As I was saying, welcome to our podcast! While this is only a trailer, of sorts, our first full episode will debut next week.

Jane: We are aiming for a biweekly release schedule right now, though there may be the occasional bonus episode here and there, like Lizzie did with her Question and Answer videos.

Lizzie: We were so blown away by the support of everyone who met us in the youtube livestream last month and encouraged us to branch out into yet another new medium, so thank you!

Jane: Yes, thank you, everyone.

Lydia: Eat your hearts out McElroys! Green brothers? We're coming for you!

Jane: Lydia! 

Lizzie: There you have it, listeners... The Bennet sisters, together again.

Jane: Figuratively, that is. We technically live on different sides of the country and are recording via video chat!

Lydia: Way to spoil the mystique, Jane!

Jane: Oh no! Did I?

Lizzie: Ahem. Nope, it's all fine. We're all... fine. _(*pause*)_ Who thought this would be a good idea again?

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to throw a few prompts into my basket please feel free to leave them here or over on twitter: @BluegeekEm


End file.
